Familybuscus
by carry-on-who-chesters
Summary: Rachel is a girl who is forced to leave her perfect Texas life to go live with her Dad and her new family, "The Turners", in the crowded city of Los Angeles. But who will she meet while in the process of getting used to her new life? NOT TOBYXOC!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Rachel, wake up! I know it's early for you but we have to leave in 30 minutes."

30 minutes? You've got to be kidding me. How does he expect me to be ready for something in 30 minutes? I groaned softly as I squinted my eyes open to notice that the sun hasn't even come up yet. Pulling my pillow over my head, I mentally slapped myself for not getting more than at least 4 hours of sleep. Curse the internet and its adorable kittens!

Wait, what did I have to get up for again? Oh yea, today was the day that I move away from my quaint little Texan home and move into the bustling, obnoxious city that is Los Angeles. That's right, new school, new house, and a bonus, new family! What a nice add on. But yea, I get to move to the trashiest city in the USA with my dad and my new stepmom and her son. I don't even get why I'm moving with my dad, I haven't even met this family yet! All I know is that dad refers to them as "The Turners" Ugh, what a weird last name.

My parents had been divorced for about 2 years ago just before my dad temporarily moved to Los Angeles for business, leaving me here with a pain in the ass for a mom. Of course, my dad meets a woman there not even 2 days after the divorce. I mean, what the fuck?! Come on dad, I thought you were better than that!

Anyway, for some odd reason, my dad had the guts to come back to Texas and face my mom after being with this woman for 2 years. Long story short, I am now my dad's child. So of course, my dad wants to move back to Los Angeles with his new "girlfriend", or so I thought she was just his girlfriend.

Apparently he had proposed to her just after spending a year and a half with her without ANY time to chill from the divorce with a woman he was with for 16 YEARS, and even had a child with for 16 YEARS! I mean really! AND to make matters even stupider, my mom and I weren't even invited to their wedding which they held no more than a month ago. Yea thanks a lot, Dad! Not that I don't want to meet my future mom or anything! Also, my dad is SOO in "LOVE" with her that we are taking their last name. Now we are at the present, to where I packed everything in my room until my room looked like a barren wasteland and now, I can't even get up.

Great.

I moaned as I peeled my head from under my pillow long enough to look at my alarm clock by my bed.

7:00

Damn. We really did have to leave in 30 minutes. I groaned as my head slammed back onto my cloud-like pillow. 'I really do have to get up, don't I?' I thought to myself. I sighed a blank sigh and stretched my body as a cat would, making a screeching noise as I did so. Taking every ounce of energy in my body into both my legs, I hoisted myself off my bed and stepped onto my once pig sty of a floor which was just all carpet now.

It still surprises me that I could turn my sad excuse of a bedroom into a room worth sleeping in. But now this bedroom was not MY bedroom. It now belonged to someone else. It still saddened me to think that I can no longer wake up in the bedroom that I grew up in since I was in diapers.

I drew in a deep breath and got ready for my 4 hour flight with destiny.

I grabbed my simple a navy sweater, jeans, and black Heelys and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

….Yea I'm not that stylish.

After taking a 15 min. shower, I changed into my clothes and I tied my wavy, brunette hair into a high bun with a black headband.

I walked downstairs to my living room to see my dad failing to carry my 3 suitcases into the car.

"Whoa, Dad! Let me help you!" I ran over to him and picked up two of my suitcases with ease.

"Thanks, Rach." My dad sighed as we lifted the last of the suitcases into our red van. My dad exhaled noisily as he brushed sweat off of his forehead.

Ew.

"So are ya ready to leave for California yet, we have to leave in about 10 min. to get to the airport on time." My dad explained.

"Yea, I just want to walk around the house a little bit before we go." I sighed to him.

My dad smiled warmly as he hugged me gently while rubbing my back.

"Of course sweetheart. Just be out here by about 7:30, alright." He asked.

I grinned back to him. "Alright dad." and sprinted back into the house.

I ran back into my house, but instead of walking around, I sprinted out the front door as fast as I could.

I made a promise to my bestest friend Graham that I would come by his house and see him before I leave but I couldn't let my dad know that or else he wouldn't have let me go.

Graham is, and will forever be, my best friend. I had known him since 1st grade when I first moved to Texas and we have hit it off since. He was always there for me and vice versa. Plus I have had a crush on him since I was 12 ever since he punched a girl in the face for calling me a bitch. So I had to tell him, for it was now or never.

I looked at my phone to realize I had only a couple of min before my dad left. I ran even faster down the rest of the block to realize I ran past his house! I back tracked myself and ran up his front steps to his black door to complement the red bricks that made up the outside of his house. I panted for a couple of seconds before calming myself down. Breathing deeply, I rang the doorbell. 'I have been to this house so many times, what am I so nervous about?!' I thought intently. Bouncing on my toes with anticipation, I waited for Graham to open the door. After a couple of seconds, the door creaked open before revealing Graham's adorable face. I've seen this face ever since I was little, but now it looks more gorgeous than ever, even though he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His brown curly hair sat in a gorgeous matted mess, and his deep brown eyes were full of hours of sleep he didn't get. But as soon as he noticed that it was me, his eyes grew huge in delight, but also in sadness as he knew what was about to happen.

"…Hi." I whispered to him.

His face sagged as he brushed his hand through his hair and drew out a breath.

"So… this is the day, huh?" He questioned sadly.

"Yep. It is." I said through my cracked voice, tears starting to build in my eyes, realizing I wouldn't see this face again for a long time.

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged back even tighter, standing on my tip toes to reach his shoulders, tears finally streaming down my face.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered through my hair, feeling the teardrops falling from his face onto my shoulder.

I sniffed as I buried my face more into his neck.

"Me too." I whispered back.

We continued to hold each other for a while, me not caring about my dad, the plane, California. Nothing. All that mattered is that I got to spend my last moments in Texas with this amazing guy.

That's it. I have to tell him. Now. Before I chicken out and regret it forever.

Clearing my throat softly I say with a slight waver in my voice, "H-hey Graham?"

He looked down at me with red, puffy cheeks and hopeless eyes.

"Yea, Rachel?" He said, cracking his voice.

I looked down in nervousness with my cheeks flaring up in redness.

"I…" I started. "I… I think that I- mmph!" I exclaimed.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. He's kissing me!

Right as I was about to finish my sentence, he immediately cashed his lips onto mine.

Still in shock, I kissed back even harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands softly on my hips, pulling me closer to him as much as he could. So many thoughts ran through my mind. 'Why is he doing this?' 'What is he thinking right now?' 'Damn, he's a good kisser.' But even with all that running through my mind, nothing could matter at this moment than this. Nothing.

Just as I melted with the feeling that I wanted to never leave, I hear

_HOOOONNNNKKKK!_

Graham and I screamed and jumped back in shock of the honking sound. I look around for the sound to notice my dad in the red van right in front of Graham's house, ready to explode in rage.

"RACHEL! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LET'S GO!"

I blushed harshly and I looked at Graham, who was blushing just as hard.

"So… Boyfriend?" I questioned while brushing the back of my neck.

Graham's mouth gaped open a little bit as he looked down at his bare feet and quietly said, "….Maybe."

I squealed and smashed my lips onto his once again.

He kissed back just as much and whispered with our lips still locked, "I'll miss you still. You have to come visit soon, ya hear me?"

I giggled and whispered back, "Of course."

We separated slowly, but we held onto each other's hands in front of each other.

"But we do have to text and call each other every day, alright? And no cute girls over here got it?" I questioned in a cute and joking tone.

He grinned and kissed my head as he whispered, "You got it, bro."

I smiled up at him in content and kissed his cheek before sprinting off towards my car.

Opening the door, I turn back to him to see him still standing in front of his house.

I smile and yell, "I'll see ya soon, alright?"

He yells back even louder, "Alright. I'll miss you!"

I step into my car, and my dad immediately drives down the road. I quickly open my window and stick my head out to shout, "I'll miss you too! I LOVE YOU!"

As I am about to close my window, I faintly hear an 'I love you, too!"

Sitting back in my chair, I smile greatly, biting my lower lip. I look at my dad who is giving me a smirk to the side.

I look at him in disbelief.

"How did you know I was going to be over at his house?"

He just continues to look ahead at the road to our destiny and smirks.

"I didn't."

I shake my head and look forward to the road. Even though I was still angry at him for making me move, I could never stay mad at my dad forever. Plus of all the things that happened in the last 10 minutes was something that I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot about. Rolling down my window and hanging my arm outside, I stick my headphones in my ears, drowning myself into my music as we head our way into our brand new life.

* * *

**IM BACK! Well at least for those who actually know me.**

**This chapter is just kind of a filler for Rachel (yes she is portraying me :3) and what she had to leave behind. **

**And yes, Graham will become quite a big part for Rachel in this story.**

**Ah yes, and REVIEW! Its my second story so hopefully I am a little better.**

**Next Chapter: We meet "The Turners"**


	2. Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes my dad blabbing on and on about how our new life is going to be like in Los Angeles and me trying not to rip my hair out, we finally reach the airport. I poke my head out the window to see the many airplanes entering and departing from the DFW Airport. I sigh a saddened sigh as I realize that I'm going to be on one of those airplanes.

Heading to California.

Oh. God. Why did this have to happen to me?

Oh well. I didn't question myself and sat back down in my seat as my dad parked in the airport parking garage. He turned off the car and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"So, you ready?" He asked.

I sighed a blank sigh and put up a half-smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say with fake enthusiasm as we lug our suitcases out of the trunk and head over to security.

After dropping off our luggage, standing for an unnecessary 20 min. in the security line, which made me even grumpier by the minute, we walk the long trek to find our gate.

After about 20 min. we finally reach our gate at the way end of the airport. I drop my carry on in the closest seat and drop myself into the seat next to it, resting my legs from the mile walk from security to our gate.

My dad, who was farther back from me, plopped down in the seat next to me and heaved out a big sigh.

After a short break to catch our breath, my dad finally broke the ice.

"OK Rachel, be honest with me. How do you REALLY feel about going to California?

I mentally sigh. Great. After lying through my teeth for the last month or so about how happy I am to be going to California, I decide to tell him the truth.

I take a big breath and say, "Honestly, Dad, I'm disappointed in you for taking me to California. I mean, you are married to this woman after spending 16 years with a woman that you had a child with! 16 YEARS, DAD! No one only takes A COUPLE OF DAYS to find a WHOLE 'nother woman after a divorce! AND to top it all off, YOURE TAKING ME WITH YOU! You haven't even given me a chance to meet this woman that I'm going to be calling MOM and you STILL decide that I'm just gonna MOVE IN WITH YOU GUYS! A-And you made me leave one of my BEST FRIENDS that has been by my side since we MOVED HERE! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS FINE WITH MOM!" At the end I was nearly screaming with tears streaming down my face to the point that a couple of people were staring.

I look back in my dad's eyes to see, just, guilt and sadness.

He looked down at the floor, not even wanting to look me straight in the eyes, and mumbled, "I… I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you would want to have a new change in your life. You were always saying about how much you wanted to go places and see the world. And I-I thought this would be the best way to do that. I didn't mean to take your life away from you. I thought it's what you wanted. I did what I thought was best for you. That's why I am taking you with me."

I just stared him down with a stone cold face, not even wanting to feel sympathy, but I did anyway.

My stone cold face went soft as I sat back down in my seat quietly and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, well I may still be mad, but at least we aren't going somewhere like Kansas."

My dad slightly smirked. I know it wasn't the best thing to say but I couldn't think of anything else to say to make him feel better.

After a while, I took my hand off of my dad's shoulder to hear

'_Now boarding Flight 1066 to Los Angeles'_

I looked to my dad who did the exact same. I turned to see all the people getting up from their seats to board the plane. I then feel a sudden hand grip my shoulder and I turn to see my dad glance at me and say for the last time, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I looked to the gate filled with people, then backwards where I could run and go back to my mom to our house and to Graham where we would live for the rest of our lives. It was so tempting.

So I turned back to my dad, grabbed my carry-on bag and whispered, "I'm ready." With a smile on my face, we both head to the gate.

As we board the plane, we squeeze to get to our seats to where we put our carry-on above us and sit on our lower class seats. Mine was by the window, which I could at least see the never ending clouds we are going to pass through.

We buckle our seatbelts and my dad sits back in his seat, closes his eyes, and says in a quiet but confident voice, "It's gonna be great. You'll see." And I could tell he was talking to me.

I just smirk as I put in my headphones and listen to the music fill my ears as I watch through the window our plane soar into the sky, feeling my eyes close slowly, sending me into a dreamless sleep.

After about 4 hours of sleeping in the uncomfortable airplane seat, I feel my dad shaking me to get up as we screech down the runway, lading near our gate.

As we slowly come to a halt, I unbuckle my seatbelt and follow my dad with my carry-on down the airplane runway, through the gate, and into the bustling airport that is LAX.

I say thanks as I grab my carry-on from my dad and I ask, "So what now?"

"We are going to get our luggage where your new mo- I mean Mrs. Turner and her son are going to be."

I nod in understanding as we head over the luggage claim.

After waiting in music filled silence with my dad, I see our bags finally transport to us from the turning luggage ring. (**A/N: I'm sorry; I don't know that much about airports XD)**

Lugging my suitcase onto the ground, I say to my dad, "So where is Mrs. and Jr. Turner supposed to be?"

He mumbles an 'I don't know' as he looks around and then says,"Ah, I found them! Come on." And he grabs my hand, pulling me over to the awaiting family.

As we get closer, I see who he was pulling to.

I see an older than middle-aged woman with short black hair and pale skin pull my dad into a big hug and kiss.

I mockingly make a gagging noise and I hear a voice next to me say, "I know right. COME ON MOM NOT IN PUBLIC!"

I see the old couple pull away in embarrassment and they start chatting up a storm. I turn to where the voice was coming from to see a tall man, much taller than me, with curly brown hair, black sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes, a dark green shirt with a black jacket covering most of it, and….

Heelys?

Well, that's new.

The man sees me looking up at him and gives a genuinely sweet smile. He seems so familiar.

"Hey! Are you his daughter?" He asks in a loud, but happy voice as he points to my dad.

I nod hesitantly, and he pulls me into a big hug.

I'm shocked and don't hug back, in which he notices and pulls away rambling, "Oh no no, I'm sorry for hugging you like that, you must think I'm crazy now. I'm her son though. I'm your new brother!"

I open my mouth and let out a quiet "Oh…."

He rubs his neck awkwardly, "Yea, well my name is Toby." He rambles hyperly again and sticks out his hand.

'_Toby? Toby Turner?' _I thought to myself. '_God, I know I've heard that name somewhere!'_

But instead of thinking about it further,I gladly take his hand and shake it.

"Rachel. So, I guess we're siblings now?" I asked.

He smiles bigger than before, which I didn't think was possible.

"Yea! Oh crap, I see them leaving. COME ON, RACHELBUSCUS!" he yells as he Heelys away on the tiled floor and lets out a big '_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW' _as he does so.

I let out a laugh as I grab my luggage and Heely behind him in sync.

'_Did he just call me Rachelbuscus?' _I thought, '_Wait. Isn't –buscus…."_

Oh. My. Godness.


	3. Chapter 3

Now in a walking state, I followed the still heelying Toby out of the doors following him on a walkway to my dad and… my mom who were standing by their car. As I headed towards them, I hear Toby yell from far down the parking lot, "HEY RACHEL! OVER HERE!"

I turned quickly to see Toby standing next to a sleek, black car, most likely his car. "You'll be driving back with me. The missus and your dad say that they want some alone time for a bit." He stated while carrying my suitcases into his trunk. I cringed at the thought of what they could do in a car, but quickly regained focus and shoved myself into the front passenger seat. I looked behind me to see Toby carefully setting my bags into the trunk and gave a little smile which slowly turned into a frown as I faced back forward.

Now don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier that TOBUSCUS of all people was now a sibling of mine, but the fact that I basically idolized him, dreamt about him, and wrote endless fan fictions about him made me a little queasy. The fact that I have regained myself from not running up to him, hugging the life out of him, and countless other things was torture. But I figured that I couldn't think of him like that anymore

Still in my train of thought, I heard Toby slam the door, indicating that he was ready, which caused me to jump in my seat. I glared at Toby who was giggling at me. That's right. GIGGLING.

Wow.

Toby just smiled at me and asked, "So, you ready?"

I just stared at him for a bit, thinking about my dad and how he had asked that exact same question only a few hours ago. I slouched back in my seat and gave a big sigh blowing strands of hair out of my face. Toby just blinked a couple of times and grinned wildly again, "I'll take that as an absolutely!" and drove out of the parking lot and onto the continuous road of destiny.

It wasn't even about 10 seconds of silence before he already started trying to make small talk. "So are you excited about LA?"

I shrugged, "Not really. It's dirty, loud, overcrowded, and everyone there acts like they need to be washed."

He chuckled this time and said, "Yea, I can't argue with you there. But its almost always sunny here. You can't beat that!"

I just sighed. "So was Texas."

Toby didn't reply enthusiastically this time. He just sat still with an emotionless expression on his face. After a while he asked calmly, "Rachel, are you mad at me?"

I look over to Toby whose eyes were still locked on the road, but I could tell he could see me. I continued to look at him with no expression. Truth is, I kind of was. Sure I was happy that we were siblings now, but he and his mom are the reason that I had to leave my home. My friends…

Graham.

It just made me all the more sad, not angry. So I answered back, "No. I just miss my home, and all my friends." He sank a little into his seat as I said this.

"Oh." He quietly replied, "How many friends did you have?"

I shrugged again, "Not a whole lot. I'm not a very social person. But I didn't really care. The couple of friends that I had were like family to me. They were with me through everything and I was with them. We all stuck up for each other, and it just makes me sadder that I let them down by leaving." '

Toby kept quiet again. He didn't really know how to respond to me. "Did you have someone special?"

My thoughts immediately went to Graham, how sad he looked when he knew I was leaving, but also how happy he looked when we had finally kissed and become a couple, just like we both had wanted for a long time. Now all that's gone. Even so, we were inseparable back in Texas. I just hope it stays that way. I suddenly felt a couple of tears spring up from my eyes, which I quickly wiped away, not wanting to let Toby see just how sad I was.

I cleared my throat to keep it from cracking and quietly replied, "Yea. Yea I did- do. I do."

Toby responded quickly this time. "What's his name?"

"…Graham."

He dryly chuckeled, "You know that reminds me of a graham cracker."

I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but it just made me even more sad.

"… that was the nickname I gave him when we first met. I teased him forever because of it." I chuckled lightly at the memory, but the tears still dripped down my cheeks and I still brushed them away. Toby's face fell again, knowing his act had failed. Feeling guilty, I lightly gripped his shoulder and added, "Thank you."

He quickly looked at me and smiled and turned his eyes back to the road as we came up to a small driveway. I looked to the driveway's owner to see a big bricked house, much bigger than any of our old neighborhoods houses. My mouth gaped open and I stuttered out, "T-This is where y-you live?"

Toby shook his head quickly, "No no no. This is where you will be staying with your dad and my mom. My house is farther into Los Angeles from here." This caused my demeanor to droop. "So you don't love here." I ask.

He shook his head slwer this time.

My face fell quickly, realizing that even though we were siblings, we woulnd't get to live in the same house.

Tony noticed my fallen face and quickly stated, "Hey, how about this. Ill drop your suitcase off inside and I can give you a tour of my house. Sound good?" and turned around to make his way to the house with my suitcase.

I smiled greatly this time and answered back with a giggle, "Sure, Tobuscus."

Toby stopped abruptly, dropping my suitcases by the door and slowly making his way make over to me and my smug face with a questionable look on his face.

"You know my Youtube name?" he asked.

"Yup." I squeaked at him.

He kept the confused look for a little bit which quickly changed to ecstatic.

"Well that makes my plan all the more better! Oh my gosh, you'll love Gryphon! He will be so happy to see you. He loves when new people come over. You do play video games right? Of course you do, you watch me of course! Cause I could totally teach you to play Assasins Creed if ya want me to! Oh Oh! We could also…" I couldn't stop laughing as he rambled on about what else we could do, Tobuscus related of course, and we drove of onto the Tobuscus Fortress of Epicosity! (Yes I came up with that myself ).

* * *

Yup... late again. Sorry! Hope some sibling love will hook you on again :3

Review please, if ya want! It motivates me to write more


	4. Chapter 4

After turning on the radio to full blast and singing to classic copyrighted songs at the top of his lungs trying to get me to cheer up and sing along, those 2 hours passed by in a blur. As we reached into a normal suburban neighborhood, Toby drove his black car into his driveway carefully, turned off the car, and hopped out of the driver's seat.

After heading over to my side of car and opening my door for me, earning a muttered 'Thank you' from my lips, he walked in front of me to his front door while I fell behind gazing upon the simple, but splendid, quaint house. Reaching the door into his house, Toby reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and jamming the key into the locked door, slowly unlocking it. Pushing the door open, Toby stepped inside as he pulled the keys out of the lock, me following close behind him.

As soon as I stepped into his household, however, a white ball of fur started clawing up my leg, tail wagging back and forth with delight. I noticed the familiar brown patch of fur on the side of its stomach, and my face glowed with delight as I squealed, "Gryphon!" which earned a laugh from Toby as he watched me scratch Gryphon's back.

After I stood up, Toby decided to kneel on the ground while talking in his Gryphon voice, "Yea, do you like the newcomer in my house. Oh, don't say that about her! She's nicer than you. Oh no I didn't mean that…" and he continued to ramble as he rubbed the dogs stomach. I started to laugh, to which I covered my mouth with my hand as I continued to watch Toby's silly behavior.

After a while, Toby stood up, brushed off his shirt, and looked at me to say, "Sorry, Gryphon's just needy, aren't you, you idiot?" in which Gryphon strutted off into the next room. Toby brushed his hand through his hair, sighing a content sigh, and looked at me again, smiling with his arm wide open gesturing to the house as he chimed, "So, what do you think?"

I crossed my arms over my stomach as slowly looked around the space around me, gazing upon the living room behind Toby, to which I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Yea, it's pretty cool."

Toby's face light up slightly as he said, "I guess that's as good of an answer as I'm going to get anyway. So do you want some food? Or play video games? A tour of the house maybe?"

"Playing some video games sounds pretty good actually. I know you have some awesome games. And I am kind of hungry, I guess." I answered.

Toby smiled and clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Alright, you go pick out a game you want to play and ill order some pizza for us. Sound like a plan?"

I smile and exclaim, "Sounds like a plan." as he runs off to the kitchen to grab the phone.

For the rest of the night, we played so many video games from Assassins Creed to L.A Noire to Dead Space and then to Minecraft while we ate pizza and slowly, but surely, I warmed up to him a bit more. I mean sure I'm stoked that I'm playing video games with one of my favorite role models, but I was still nervous to be myself around him. However, he was so calm around me and accepted me so quickly it was kind of shocking. I'm really not the kind of person to warm up to be myself around people so fast, considering the low amount of actual friends I have back home, gaining another so fast is surprising. I kept thinking comforting thoughts in my mind as I kept playing Minecraft with Toby.

After a couple of hours it started to get dark, I looked up from my computer to look at my phone and noticed that it was about 6 o'clock.

"Hey, Toby?" I asked timidly. Toby looked away from his computer and swiveled his chair around to look directly at me.

"Yea, Rachel?"

"Um, it's getting a little late. Maybe I should head home."

"Nonsense, I got a text from… Mom that said she and your dad would unpack your stuff into your new room if you stayed overnight so she could surprise you with the house tomorrow." He exclaimed. "Plus, you have to help me with my Lazyvlog. I haven't done one yet today and I wanted you to be in it. I-If that's ok with you of course."

I grinned and marveled, "Of course, I'd love to."

He smiled and left the room to go get his phone. I spun in my chair as I waited for Toby with his phone. After a while, I hear the trademark, 'Audience?! Wha-…" in another room and smiled, knowing I would finally be in one of my favorite types of videos. I could hear him talking about what had happened in the last couple of days, with our parents, and I could hear him talking about me.

"…and I got a step-sister! Say hi, Rachel!"

I stared into the iPhone camera, grinning, as I waved to the 'audience' from my chair.

"Yea, it's been a rough couple of days hasn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and exclaimed, "Yup, but I've got the brother to get me through."

Toby turned and faced me, smiling as his eyes glazed over. He quickly faced the camera again and grinned widely as he walked off into another room yelling, "TWANSITION!" and ramble on about a whole other topic.

I decided to move myself to the living room and laid down on the couch, waiting for him to be done with his lazyvlog.

After a couple of minutes, I felt my eyes getting heavier as I listened to Toby talk to the 'Audience'. I closed my eyes for little bit, relaxing my body until I heard Toby yell, "RACHEL!"

I jolted up, rubbing my hands over my face to try and rub off the sleepiness as I saw Toby walk into the room. Resting my arms over the couch's back, I rested my chin on top of my arms and paused, smirking.

"Yes?" I say playfully.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? I'm tired of playing video games." Toby asked.

"Yea sure." I answer back.

Toby then proceeded to get out a whole bunch of movies, filling up both of his arms, earning a slight giggle from my mouth as I watched him dump the movie cases onto the ground. We both looked through the movies, bickering like siblings over which one to watch. In the end we ended up watching my choice, The Avengers.

The first half hour, I was on the edge of the couch, my fists imbedded in my cheeks as I watched the movie. I will never get tired of that movie no matter how many times I watch it, and I think Toby could tell as he laughed every time I overdramatically gasped or freaked over a certain scene. The next half hour, I was against the back of the couch, still into the movie. The next, I was slumped against the back, watching the movie quietly. And the next, I fell asleep against Toby, which he didn't seem to notice. He was comfy.

I think it was about an hour later which Toby figured out I was asleep. His legs shifted under me, pulling them out from under my head, waking me up, but I kept my eyes closed so he didn't notice. I felt my head being carefully lowered onto the couch cushion then two arms pulling me up from the couch. I slightly jumped at the sudden lift but I kept my eyes shut. I heard his footsteps against the wood floors, then the shuffle of feet against carpet, and then I was slowly lowered onto a mattress. I shifted, balling the lower end of my sleeves into my fists as I brought my arms closer top my body. I felt a slight pause as he pulled the comforter over my body, then a whispered, "Goodnight, little sis." and quieter footsteps leaving the room, turning off the lights.

I cracked open my eyes to see him closing the door. I sat up and looked around the room, then at the bed, which was Toby's bed, then finally the just closed door. I smiled as I lowered myself in to the mass of pillows, slowly shutting my eyes, and whispered, "Goodnight, big brother." As I sent myself into a comforting, finally peaceful, sleep.

* * *

**Sorry its like super cheesy. **

**Anyways, always thankful if you leave a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you 3**


End file.
